This invention relates to apparatus for measuring and cutting off a web of material, and more particularly, to such an apparatus which is designed to provide such functions in an automated manner.
It will be understood that it is often desirable to provide a plurality of equal length portions of a sheet material from a roll thereof. Under ordinary circumstances, the hand-cutting of such sheet material to provide such portions thereof is relatively time consuming. It should also be understood that, in the use of a machine to provide such cutting, such machines should be extremely efficient and should be easily adjustable so that various cuts of material can be made.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,856; U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,392; U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,114; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,739 each disclose apparatus for cutting material fed by rollers. It will be understood, however, that it is always desirable to seek a higher efficiency of operation than is disclosed in any of these patents.